Orthopedic bandages and corsets have been used for a long time for treating certain back ailments. Corsets of metal are used in cases of pronounced scoliosis (curvature of the spine with formation of a hump) or inflammatory ailments of the vertebrae and intervertebral disks (for instance, tuberculosis of the vertebrae). Chronic pain in the lumbar vertebral column and the sacral region are treated with spinal column support bandages, support braces or support clamps.
It is known to provide back support bandages with a rigid support pad which permits a certain supporting of the lower lumbar vertebral column and of the abdomen. Rigid pads, however, have the disadvantage that these can result in atrophy of the extensors of the back by maintaining them immovable.